


Sneering

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [77]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Gen, He deserved a better childhood, Thaddeus Sivana's dad sucked, What kind of terrible person tells a kind they're worthless?, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Contort the face in a manner that shows scorn or contempt.





	Sneering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



Thaddeus Sivana didn’t start as a bad guy. He wasn’t one of those people to blame his childhood for growing up to be a bad guy (but one could say that was a big part of it), he blamed it on being told by a man he had met only once that he would never be good enough.

A man who claimed to be the most powerful in the universe told he wasn’t good enough. Combined with the constant sneering from his father, Thaddeus was ready to prove all of them wrong.

He worked hard only to be proven wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic where he got another chance to be good and now I'm all for it.


End file.
